listen to your heart
by Isabella-katey
Summary: Ecoute ton coeur...Shweir


**LISTEN TO YOUR HEART**

_**STARGATE ATLANTIS**_

**AUTEUR : Vanous **

**E MAIL : Vanessa.marrowanadoo.fr**

**RESUME : Ecoute ton coeur ... Spolier épisode 2x08 "conversion".**

**GENRE : Romance Shweir, songfic.**

**DISCLAIMERS : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun et les fans de la série.**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Tout d'abord merci à Wennie et Lilypuce pour la chanson, je leur dédie cette fic à chacune, je vous adore les filles.**

**A Morgane, Leatitia à qui je pense très fort .**

**Big kiss à Elizabeth merci pour le forum, Meggy et Misskitt' .**

**CHANSON: Listen to your heart de DHT feat Edmée.**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile / **Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière de ton sourire

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah / **J'obtiens une notion de regard dans tes yeux

**You've built a love but that love falls apart / **tu as constuis un amour mais cet amour tombe en lambeaux

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark / **Ton petit coin de ciel se tourne vers l'obscurité 

Elle se revoyait toujours appuyer contre ce mur, tenue à la gorge par la main de John Sheppard. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, cette nuit ne ferait pas exception. Elle venait de se réveiller en sueur, les larmes aux yeux. Même si face au colonel Sheppard elle s'était montrée forte et courageuse, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'en était pris à elle. Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, mais elle avait eut si peur. Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à elle ? Elle se posait la question sans cesse. Elle s'était inquiété au delà de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer pour lui. Cela l'avait même troublé parce qu'elle commençait à ressentir autre chose qu'une simple amitié pour le colonel.

Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait plus cette nuit. Elle décida donc de se lever. Il était à peine six heures et la cité d'atlantis se réveiller tout doucement.

Elle prit une bonne douche, puis s'habilla. Comme elle n'avait pas faim, elle prit la décision d'aller directement en salle des commandes. Mais avant elle fit un détour par la salle de la porte des étoiles, elle était toujours rêveuse devant la porte, merveille de technologie, elle s'assit quelque instant sur les marches. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci .Elle profitait donc de ce moment d'apartés ou elle pouvait se laisser aller. Mais une voix familière interrompit ce moment, c'était Rodney Mackay, le scientifique le plus irritable que Liz connaisse mais qu'elle appréciait vraiment pour le génie qu'il était .

**Listen to your heart / **Ecoute ton coeur 

**When he's calling for you / **Quand il te réclame 

**Listen to your heart / **Ecoute ton coeur 

**There's nothing else you can do / **Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire autrement 

**I don't know where you're going / **Je ne sais pas où tu vas 

**And I don't know why / **Et je ne sais pas pourquoi 

**But listen to your heart / **Mais écoute ton coeur 

**Before you tell him goodbye / **Avant de lui dire au revoir 

R : " Alors Elizabeth vous êtes matinale.»

E : " Et vous Rodney ?"

R : " Oh moi, je travaillais encore sur le dernier objet ancien qu'on a trouvé récemment.»

E : " Vous ne dormez jamais.»

R : " Si ça m'arrive mais je trouve que c'est un perte de temps.»

E : " Je vous reconnais bien là.»

R : " Vous savez que le briefing ne commence que dans deux heures.»

E : " Je sais mais comme en ce moment j'ai du mal à dormir, j'ai préféré venir m'avancer dans mon travail.»

R : " Vous devriez aller voir Beckett pour vos problèmes.»

E : " Je prends bonne note.»

R : " Je vous laisse Elizabeth il faut que j'aille nourrir mon estomac.»

E : " Sacrée Rodney, merci.»

R : " De rien.»

Il partir direction le mess et Liz, elle alla à son bureau, elle avait encore à lire les deniers rapports de missions et pour le moment elle ne tenait pas à croiser qui que se soit et plus particulièrement un certain colonel.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile / **Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat est valable 

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah / **Tous les moments précieux sont perdus dans la marée

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems / **Ils sont balayés au loin et ils semblent n'être rien

**The feeling of belonging to your dreams / **Le sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves

Le briefing venait à peine de se terminer. Il avait semblé long à Liz, elle avait besoin de s'échapper ça tomber bien puisque c'était plutôt calme ces temps ci niveau activité dans la cité. Elle décida de s'absenter, de prendre une pause pour être seule. Elle toucha alors deux mots au sergent Bates.

E : " Dites leur que si ils ont besoin de moi il m'appel par radio j'en prends une avec moi.»

B : " Très bien docteur.»

E : " Merci.»

Elle partit trouver refuge sur l'un des nombreux balcons de la cité. Là elle pourrait faire le vide dans sa tête et oublier qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Un peu de répit lui ferait du bien.

Tous le monde se demandait bien ou pouvait être le docteur Weir, on la cherchait partout depuis plus d'une heure. Bates avait répété les consignes qu'elle lui avait donné à savoir l'appeler par radio en cas de problème mais voilà personne ne répondait. John faisait partie des personnes qui la recherchaient, il s'inquiétait car en ce moment elle était quelque peu étrange.

Il la retrouva sur le fameux balcon, elle était appuyé sur la rambarde et regardait le ciel aux couleurs orangées de cette fin de journée.

J : " Elizabeth.»

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix.

E : " Colonel.»

J : " On vous cherche partout depuis un sacré bout de temps.»

E : " Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu par radio.»

L : " Ah mais on la fait.»

Elle regarda sa radio pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était éteinte.

E : " Désolé j'avais oublié de l'allumer.»

J : " Ca va bien Elizabeth ?"

E : " Pourquoi me demandez vous cela ?"

J : " Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous absentez comme cela.»

E : " C'est vrai ?"

J : " Puis vous avez un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps surtout avec moi.»

E : " Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.»

J : " Oh que si vous m'évitez.»

E : " Je ne vous évite pas.»

J : " Si et d'ailleurs pourquoi ?"

E : " Ca suffit colonel, je ne vous évite pas et cesser de me poser des questions, compris.»

J : " Compris docteur Weir."

E : " Rentrons maintenant il y a assez de monde à ma recherche.»

J : " Très bien.»

Ils partirent alors, John n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la façon dont elle avait remis à sa place alors qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle. Quand à Liz, elle ne voulait qu'une chose le fuir à tout prix car elle se sentait mal en sa présence tout cela à cause de ses cauchemars récurrents qu'elle faisait nuit après nuit.

**Listen to your heart / **Ecoute ton Coeur 

**When he's calling for you / **Quand il te réclame 

**Listen to your heart / **Ecoute ton coeur 

**There's nothing else you can do / **Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire autrement 

**I don't know where you're going / **Je ne sais pas où tu vas 

**And I don't know why / **Et je ne sais pas pourquoi 

**But listen to your heart / **Mais écoute ton coeur 

**Before you tell him goodbye / **Avant de lui dire au revoir 

C'était le milieu de la nuit, tout était calme dans la cité, John s'était réveillé à cause d'une subite envie de boire, bien évidement il n'avait pas de bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer. Il fut donc obliger de se lever pour aller en chercher une au mess.

Il marchait dans le silence des couloirs, passant les différents quartiers des membres de l'expédition. Quand il entendit des cris déchirant la douce quiétude régnante. Cela provenait des quartiers d'Elizabeth, il n'eut aucune hésitation, il entra, tout était sombre il se dirigea vers le lit ou Liz était étendu entrain de s'agiter. Il l'éveilla délicatement pour la faire sortir de son cauchemar.

J : " Elizabeth.»

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux au son de sa voix quand elle le vit, elle sursauta et eut une réaction de rejet.

E : " Laissez moi.»

J : " Non, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

E : " J'ai encore fais cet horrible rêve vous concernant.»

J : " Un horrible rêve avec moi ?"

E : " Oui, vous savez quand vous et moi avons eut notre petit tête à tête musclé.»

J : " Quand j'étais sous l'emprise du retro virus.»

E : " Oui.»

J : " C'est pour cela que vous me fuyez.»

E : " Vous croyez qu'être soulever et plaquer contre un mur, votre main autour de mon cou est un souvenir agréable.»

J : " Je n'ai pas dis cela mais je sais aussi que ce jour là je n'étais pas moi même parce qu'en aucun cas je ne vaudrais vous faire de mal.»

E : " Je sais.»

J : " Vous n'avez pas avoir peur de moi.»

E : " Je crois qu'il faut que j'essaie d'oublier cette sombre histoire.»

J : " Je tiens à vous Elizabeth jamais il ne me viendrait l'idée d'user de violence avec vous, je vous le jure.»

E : " Je vous crois et le fais de vous en parler, va m'aider à y voire plus claire.»

J : " Je suis content alors.»

E : " John pourriez vous rester ?"

J : " Rester dormir avec vous ?"

E : " Oui.»

J : " Ok.»

E : " Merci votre présence me rassure.»

J : " Pas de quoi, colonel Sheppard pour vous servir.»

Elle lui sourit, puis ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible, il la prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son torse puis elle s'en dormit au rythme de la respiration de John. A cet instant précis il était heureux parce qu'il l'avait retrouvé et surtout parce qu'il pouvait veiller sur elle.

John avait laissé Liz au petit matin, il l'avait observé quelques minutes, il lui avait donné un tendre baiser sur le front puis il était parti en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Liz s'éveilla peu après, heureuse, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines elle avait bien dormi et ce grâce à son beau colonel. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, la journée commençait bien.

**And there are voices that want to be heard / **Et il y a des voix qui veulent être entendues 

**So much to mention but you can't find the words /** Tellement de choses à dire mais tu ne trouves pas les mots 

**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been / **Le parfum de la magie, la beauté qui était 

**When love was wilder than the wind / **Quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent

Elle avait eut le temps de réfléchir tout au long de la journée, qui fut du reste très calme. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup revu John depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble la nuit dernière. Elle l'avait désespérément fuit à cause des évènements survenu suite à sa transformation, puis de ses cauchemars. Mais pourquoi tout cela lui avait fait mal, elle savait maintenant que si elle avait pris les choses si à coeur c'était parce que John s'en était pris à elle alors qu'elle avait su par des bruits de couloirs qu'il avait eut un autre comportement avec Teyla. C'est cela qu'elle n'avait pas pu accepter parce qu'après réflexion ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était plus que de l'amitié. A présent il fallait qu'elle écoute son coeur, qu'elle se libère, qu'elle vive parce que la vie hélas est trop courte. Elle en avait eut la preuve avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces temps derniers. Elle allait parler à John et suivre la voix de son coeur.

Lorsque le bruit caractéristique de portes qui s'ouvrent se manifesta, John tourna la tête pour voir qui était là, c'était Elizabeth.

E : " Bonsoir John.»

J : " Vous allez bien Elizabeth.»

E : " Oui, merci d'avoir été là la nuit dernière.»

J : " Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.»

E : " Je voulais vous parler.»

J : " Très bien je vous écoute.»

E : " Ce n'est pas facile, ce que j'ai à vous dire, j'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi je vous fuyais dès que je vous voyais. D'une part je revivais toujours ce qui s'était passé ici quand nous étions tous les deux et d'autre part j'ai mal que ce soit à moi que vous vous en soyez pris. Alors que je m'inquiétais réellement pour vous alors qu'il parait qu'avec Teyla vous avez eut un tout autre comportement.»

J : " Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé mais je le répète je n'étais pas moi même sinon je n'aurais jamais fais certaines choses.»

E : " Je sais et je vous crois faisons comme si il n'était jamais rien arrivé.»

J : " Merci Elizabeth.»

E : " Je voulais aussi vous dire ..."

**Listen to your heart (Take a listen to it) / **Ecoute ton coeur 

**When he's calling for you / **Quand il te réclame 

**Listen to your heart (Take a listen to it) / **Ecoute ton coeur 

**There's nothing else you can do / **Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire autrement 

**I don't know where you're going / **Je ne sais pas où tu vas 

**And I don't know why / **Et je ne sais pas pourquoi 

**But listen to your heart / **Mais écoute ton coeur 

**Before you tell him goodbye / **Avant de lui dire au revoir 

Liz eut subitement un marque de courage évident.

J : " Vous vouliez me dire ?"

E : " Oui, je voulais vous dire que j'éprouvais pour vous plus que de l'amitié.»

J : " C'est à dire ?"

E : " Je vous aime John.»

Elle ne pouvait avoir dit cela, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

E : " Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez, maintenant si ce n'est pas réciproque rien ne doit empêcher que ..."

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de son colonel qui se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Ils séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils étaient front contre front à présent et c'est John qui prisa le silence qui les entourait.

J : " Moi aussi je t'aime et n'en doute jamais.»

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Maintenant elle savait ce que ça voulait dire de se sentir vivante.

Il faut savoir écouter son coeur car bien souvent cela nous emmène vers ces petits moments de bonheur que l'on recherche tous ...

**But listen to your heart / **Mais écoute ton coeur 

**Before oh... before you tell him goodbye / **Avant oh ... avant de lui au revoir 

**FIN **


End file.
